


teatime

by momojuusu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Drabble, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: "tea?" suho asks."beer," chanyeol answers.





	teatime

"tea?"

angels and demons were enemies, that was what people thought. angels were holy entities while demons took the dark side. when they met, they would unleash their swords and there would be an intense fight between the good and the bad. people would also like to think that those who took heaven's side would win the war. angels over demons. it was always like that.

actually, it was only a matter of images. there was never a war between angels and demons. in fact, they worked together. for god. obviously. it was just angel got the job to lead people to the heaven's light while demons did the dirty job. it was for the sake of the balance in the world. nevertheless, suho couldn't deny that most angels would avoid being close to demons. the reasons were nothing serious; demons were just such teasing pricks. they liked teasing angels for being so obedient, being god's favorite creatures (it was wrong; god loved humans more than anything. angels and demons were his  _slaves_ ). it was pretty annoying that they chose to keep the distance between them and any demons alive, though, of course, those demons would always find their ways to stick with their  _beloved_ angels. irritating, yes.

yet, there was never something like hatred between them. no matter how annoying those demons were, they were still good companies... sometimes. or at least in suho's case. having a teatime with a certain demon every afternoon had become his habit for the past era, and he liked it.

"for hell's sake, my dear, i'm so sick of tea," the demon said as he opened the can of beer he brought. "beer. it's better. you should try once in a while."

"my alcohol tolerance, chanyeol. you've seen how bad it was when i was drunk."

"yeah, and you were cute that time. like, very cute. and sexy. very, _very sexy._ "

suho rolled his eyes before sipping his tea. chamomile. relaxing. though, it wasn't enough to stop him from thinking about this embarrassing memory that made red tints creep on his cheeks. he chose not to say a thing about it, or else chanyeol would tease him even more.

the comfortable silence filled every corner in suho's antique bookshop. the sign outside said "closed". people should wait until he finished having the  _teatime_ with chanyeol. it wasn't like he needed money; he got rarely customers, anyway. it was just nice to run this shop, at least better than having to go back to heaven and do the boring job behind the desk. watching humans and learning about their habits had been his favorite things. spending time with chanyeol was some kind of bonus.

or, maybe, spending time with chanyeol had been something he always looked for excitedly every day. he was waiting for the time he flipped the shop sign into "closed" and brewed his tea, and there would be cookies, too.

and, chanyeol would come with various kind of alcoholic beverages; it would be different every time he stopped by. he would try to get suho drinking with him, which suho always refused (after one time chanyeol managed to persuade him and he got drunk after a cup of soju, and the next time he remembered, he had lost all his clothes, and chanyeol was stark naked as well, and from the grin chanyeol had, he knew  _he had given his demon lover the best 'service' he could ever do_ ). and then, chanyeol would tell him stories about humans he'd lured to the wrong path. it was very interesting, always interesting.

and when the night came, chanyeol would go back to his duty. he would pepper suho's face with light kisses before planting his lips against suho's. and then, he would smile gently and lovingly, and suho would smile back at him, showing how much he loved this demon.

"gonna have a party tonight," chanyeol said.

suho sighed. chanyeol and his glamorous lifestyle. partying here, partying there, taking advantages from his so-called victims. just wait until he fucked with someone and he would be as low as an incubus.

"don't touch anyone."

"okay."

"come home tonight."

"got it."

_"don't touch anyone."_

chanyeol chuckled. "you'll be the one i'm touching tonight, okay? don't be so jealous, angel."

suho pouted, but it didn't last long because chanyeol had kissed him ever so gently. suho could taste the bitterness of the beer he drank earlier. the angel didn't mind it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure what i was writing lol. just needed to get the idea out of my head. maybe very loosely based on good omens. or not.


End file.
